


Mornings

by Tiding



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Blowjobs, Incest, M/M, Twincest, giftfic, probably the most tame smut I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiding/pseuds/Tiding
Summary: Lucas wakes up with a problem, Claus is happy to take care of that problem.





	Mornings

Hands, calloused and tentative, grip at Lucas’ small hips as his mouth busily works at his neck. Lucas laughs at the tickling feeling as his hands, soft and confident work at the muscles of his shoulders. It earns Claus a little sigh as he wiggles himself between his legs, his mouth sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on Lucas’ neck, causing the boy beneath him to wriggle and gasp. Lucas will find the time to be embarrassed about the hickey later, when the haze of arousal wasn’t clouding his mind.   
  


Claus hums into the side of Lucas’s neck, hooking his fingers around the waistband of his stripey pyjama bottoms, a staple that Lucas never really grew out of, and Claus found it eternally adorable. He nibbles on Lucas’ clavicle, earning an elongated ‘nooooo’ from the younger twin, causing him to laugh as he shimmies the pyjama bottoms off one of his legs.    
  


“You could not get any cuter.” Claus teases, his lips kissing at Lucas’ warm thighs. The blonde makes a noise somewhere between disagreeing and whining, and the ginger continues to kiss and bite at the soft flesh. Marking his way up to his twin’s crotch and nuzzling the erection before him. His tongue flicks over the head as Lucas pouts at him, not happy about morning wood but satisfied enough that Claus is willing to give him a hand.    
  


A gasp sounds out as his mouth wraps around the head, his hand squeezing lightly at the base, his tongue curls around the shaft as best as it can, and a light groan from the boy beneath him is reward enough. Lucas’s fingers grasp at his hair as he takes more of the shaft into his mouth, repurposing his hands to hold the blonde’s hips to prevent him from bucking. He hums as he widens his mouth to accommodate the whole shaft, a light moan bubbles from the blonde, Claus takes in as much as he can swallow and simply stays there. Lucas tries to squirm under his grip, breathless swears murmuring from above him, and Claus pulls back to the tip, kissing over it before opening his mouth again and sucking softly.   
  


He hears the long moan as Lucas’s legs widen out, the fingers in his hair tugging lightly as encouragement to keep going. He thumbs over the blonde’s hip bones, bobbing his head slow enough to elongate the little slipped moans, and enough to let the cool air of their bedroom contrast with the heat of his mouth. If the curled fingers and half-lidded eyes didn’t hint that Lucas was loving the slow movements, then the whimpers and tugs for him to stop moving certainly did.    
  


Lucas was a strange one like that, he’d much prefer to be teased and slow-fucked for two hours than jack off for ten minutes. Even as soft murmurs of broken  _ please _ ’s fill his ears, the hitches in Lucas’ breath and the low-rolled moans, he knows that Lucas doesn’t actually want to finish up just yet. So Claus takes his time for a few more minutes, he pulls back, laps up the front of his shaft and over the tip, and playfully squeezes at the base to hear more of those pleased gasps.    
  


His twin swallows thickly and as Claus looks up, Lucas’ glazed-over eyes and soft smile pierce his heart. He places his mouth back around the whole length and suckles softly, enough for Lucas’s eyes to close over and his back to arch away from the bed, his hands falling to grip at the bed and tug at the covers. While Claus would love to play the long game with his brother, they had things to do today, so the slow sex would have to wait until later. Lucas whimpers at the sudden increase in pace, pouting at Claus’ impatience but relaxing into the pleasure regardless.    
  


A hitch in Lucas’ voice and the jutting of his hips signals a quick release, and Claus is happy to swallow the relatively-unpleasant tasting liquid, in favour of spending the next five minutes cleaning it up. Claus pulls back for the final time, licking his lips at a flush-faced Lucas, who in turn pouts softly at him.   
  


“Thanks, you didn’t have to.” He sighs after a moment, his expression softening as he leans in for a hug. Claus cuddles Lucas close to his chest and runs a hand through his untamed hair, letting him calm down against his heartbeat. Lucas particularly liked this, he recalls Lucas always being a cuddler, because apparently he found it comforting- like his partner wasn’t going to up and leave him after.   
  


“I didn’t, but I wanted to.” Claus nuzzles into Lucas’ soft, blonde hair, inhaling the sweet smell of strawberries and relaxing his arms around the other. They had to get ready to face the day soon, but that could wait.   
  


The whole world could wait for Lucas.

**Author's Note:**

> "it's too early to write smut" is the document title. Apparently it wasn't early enough.
> 
> I wrote this for a friend a while back because she drew me a thing. I'm awful, but I hope you enjoyed reading it regardless. Comments are appreciated, I'll end up writing more fluff soon.
> 
> Guilty pairing ship, and for good reason.


End file.
